Compact electronic circuit breakers such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,174 utilize an electronic trip unit contained within the circuit breaker cover to interrupt the circuit current upon the occurrence of an overcurrent condition for a predetermined period of time. The circuit breaker operating mechanism, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,174 is robotically assembled in a down-loaded operation at a substantial savings of manufacturing time. The circuit breaker operating handle described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,359 is robotically assembled onto the operating mechanism and is fastened to the mechanism in a pre-assembly process.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 546,826 entitled "Compact Molded Case Circuit Breaker with Increased Ampere Rating" describes a circuit breaker operating handle containing a pair of handle shutters for preventing egress of exhaust arc gases one of which includes colored indicia to provide visual indication of the condition of the circuit breaker contacts.
One purpose of the instant invention is to provide a molded case circuit breaker having operating components that are robotically assembled and which includes a handle operator requiring a single shutter for preventing the egress of arc exhaust gases.